1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to radio frequency (RF) amplifiers used for power application.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Radio frequency (RF) amplifiers are used in a variety of applications, such as in transmitters for wireless communication systems. In one application, an RF amplifier is used as an RF power amplifier (PA) to amplify RF signals for transmission in the 71-to-76 GHz (gigahertz) and 81-to-86 GHz bands known as E-band. In another application an RF amplifier is used as an RF PA to amplify signals from a WiFi source to boost a WiFi hotspot signal within a wireless local area network (WLAN).